Chapter one : pressure
by 123iheartcarlizzle
Summary: Trinnie Moon meets Dr.Cullen for the first time face to face. What will happen when they see each other more often! *dramatic music*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Pressure

It wasn't long before I was zooming down the street in my sisters car. "Lily, Im fine I swear." There was a strange look in her eyes, frantic, painful, maybe. But I let it go. "I can't believe you stabbed yourself!" She said almost screaming. "Hey! Its not my fault!" I argued. It was though. And I knew it. I was "trying" to cook when the knife slipped threw the fake meet and into my palm. A pool of red flooded into my had. I was fine, a little paler, I didn't faint, I was slightly dizzy but I was fine. "Your still bleeding!" She said looking down from the street to my blood stained towel. "Can we just get there so I can waste my time?" I sighed. No one spoke after that.

It wasn't bleeding as much as before. The urge to vomit left. I was still dizzy but there was really no reason to be here. We waited 2 hours in the ER before a doctor could see us. I told Lily to wait in the waiting room. I wasn't sure if she couldn't stand to see more blood. I hadn't remembered her being scared if it in any way shape or form. I sighed as I laid back on the crinkling paper the covered the small bed as I waited for a doctor to look at me. I bit my cheek and blinked at the ceiling when I heard a voice. "Hello Mrs. Moon." said the voice. It was low velvet. I opened my eyes fully sitting up straight.

"he-he-hello." I stuttered. "Im Dr. Cullen." He spoke in is smooth voice. I could feel my self getting light headed. Could it be from sitting up so fast or was he just dazzling. "Jasper's father, right?" I asked dumbly. Of course he was. Gorgeous, tall, pale, tired looking. His hair was great. Golden just like Jaspers, even though they weren't really related. "Yes," He nodded looking at my chart. "So, you need stitches." He nodded. "I guess. that's what the nurse said." I told him. "On your.. Left hand." His hand reached out to mine. "May I?" He asked smiling. "Of course." I blushes lightly. And that was something I didn't do often. I sent my hand, palm-side-up, on his. His skin was ice cold. It was shocking for a moment. He examined my hand for less then a second before putting down.

"You defiantly need stitches." He said going to the cupboards on the other side of the room. I craned my neck to see what he was doing. He pulled out a pair of blue rubber gloves and the packaging with the needle and thread. He set it down on a tray along with some type of blue cloth and a syringe. He pulled the cart and tray over with him as he came back. "Set your hand here." He said unwrapping the cloth. I did as he said setting my hand down and taking a deep breath. He pulled up the syringe. "You might feel a small pinch," he said as he chuckled lightly. "What?" I asked curious. "I don't suppose your afraid of needles," He smiled dazzling me. "No, not really." I laughed softly. I had to admit. I wouldn't be surprised if I pounced on him right now. It would be nice. Hot maybe. But he has a wife. I could deal with her. She didn't look like she was a fighter. Maybe I could just stab her and push her off a cliff."So Dr. Cullen. How's Mrs. Cullen?" I asked hoping he would reply wit ha frown saying he had just gotten in from her funeral. "She's good." He said opening the small package with the needle inside. I watched as he sewed me up. I couldn't feel it going threw my skin but I could feel the pressure. "That's good." I frowned. No death. I sighed as he finished me. "There you go, you might be in pain for a day, but just some Advil and the pain will ease." He smiled at me. "Thank you again." I said hopping down off the table. I was a little sore, but I could just leave it at that. He walked me out to the waiting room. I told him to give Esme my hellos. I didn't mention how I think she should go die. Lily ran to me thanking Dr. Cullen. I thanked him once more and then he was was unreal. That gorgeous piece of ass had to be taken. He was on hot doctor. I suddenly felt envious of Esme. She tapped that. And she probably did a lot. Think of this didn't make my furry to want her dead any better. I laid back into my bed as a swallowed another Advil. I soon found my self in the familiar hospital room. I was sitting there life before, my feet swinging. "Hello Trinnie." Dr. Cullen greated me. He wasn't wearing a shirt under his hospital coat. Seeing him was like an orgasm for the eyes. "Im going to show you how this works.." He smirked reaching in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : Dreams.I woke in a sheet of sweat. I know what I had just experienced had just been a dream. There was simply know way I was that close to Dr. Cullen. It wouldn't have been too good to be true. I looked at my phone then. 7:54. "Shit." I said leaning back. I didn't want to go to school. I was tired, and I was fighting the urge to break my arm. I closed my eyes for another few moments hoping to fall back asleep when Lily burst into my room. "Get up!" She said half running to the side of my bed. She pulled the covers off me and pulled me so I was sitting up. "Do I have too." I whined. I don't think I could use my stitches as an excuse today. She looked at me, "Yes." I sighed and stood up stretching my stiff body parts. "Fine get out." I said pulling her up now and shoving her to the door. The only person who was going to see me nekkid was Dr. Cullen and that was in my dreams. Sighing, I went over to my closet to see what I could wear. I examined the closet for a few minutes before pulling out a pair of aqua skinny jeans and a Iron Maiden tee. I brushed fiercely threw my mess called hair. And did my make-up simple and stunning. I smiled at my self teasing my roots then I ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then made my way to the stairs. Lily was in her car and there was a bar on the table with a glass of water. I chugged the liquid and stuffed the food down my throat grabbing my coat and bag as I made my way out the door. I made it to school right on time. I ran to my locker taking out the right books and shoving my bag in there. The halls where cleared and I was in my seat as soon as the last bell rang. I sat there huffing next to Alice Cullen. "Are you okay?" She asked in her soprano voice. "Im fine." I nodded. "Carlisle said he saw you in the ER, you got stitches, what happened?" She asked. She looked curious so I told her the story. She laughed along with myself. But the one thing that caught my attention was that Dr. Cullen was talking about me, to his family. I blushed as I noticed the fact. Maybe My chances wernt so slim? No they where. They where smaller than a anorexic model. Class went by quickly. I stood up and stumbled still dazzed about Dr. Cullen talking about me. "Trinnie," Alice said as I walked into the hall, "Yeah," I said turning to look at her. "Where having a big grad party, think you could come?" She asked holding out a small piece of folded paper. "OF course!" I answered too quickly. "Cool, See you later." Alice waved ten walked away. Graduation. It was less than two weeks away. For sure Dr. Cullen would be there, now how can I find away to make the next days go by quickly? I pondered this as I walked to my next classI didn't learn much that day. Too busy of thinking what I could say to him. I was afraid to say his name. I had said it out loud at lunch and everyone looked at me like I was insane. I hope they don't notice anything weird. They had all been invited to the Cullen's for the grad bash. When I got home Lily asked me about my day and how my hand was. "School was…" I tried to think of a word. "Interesting." I finally summed up. "The Cullen's invited me to a grad party." I said was we ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I had made for supper. After supper, I got into the shower and let the hot water blaze on my skin. I would have stayed in longer if the hot water didn't run out. I wrapped myself in a towel and made way to my room. I slipped on some short shorts and a tee and made my way under the covers hoping to be visited by Dr. Cullen in my dreams.* * * *"Its so big." I worried. "what if it doesn't fit?" I started to worry more now. "Its just a hospital dress Trinnie," Dr. Cullen said handing it too me. "Most of the time its better when its bigger." He smiled. I nodded as he shut the curtain between us. I stripped out of my clothes and slid on the gown. "Hmm, Dr. Cullen," I said. "Yes," He replied form behind the curtain. "Can you help me tie this?" I asked biting my lip. Sure enough I heard the curtain move and I felt his body close to mine. His hand curled around my hair putting it over my shoulder as he tied the top strings in a bow. His cold touch was giving me shivers of pleasure. His fingers skimmed down my back until they reached my hips. He tied the bottom strings and turned me around. "I think it fits nice," He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three : SecretsThe days past numbly as my dreams progressed with Dr. Cullen. It was only when I found my self dangling my feet off the hospital bed was when I realized I would see his face again. I breathed slowly trying to arrange my thoughts. That was interrupted. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Moon," Dr. Cullen Smiled at me. "You too Dr. Cullen." I smiled. "Call me Carlisle." He said as he went threw his cupboards and got his gloves. "Carlisle." I giggled to myself. So we where on a first name basis now? "place your hand here," He said opening the cloth like he had before. I did as he said placing to my hand down as he picked out the stitches. "So Alice invited you to the party right?" He asked. The way he asked had me thinking, had he asked her to invite me? No, he wouldn't have. "Yeah, last week." I watching his face as he smiled while poking at my cut. "Good." He said in a voice so low I wasn't sure If I was supposed to hear. "Excited for prom?" He asked as he pulled the last of the stitches out. "I don't think I'm going." I replied wincing as the thread tugged my skin. "Why not?" He asked disposing of the fragments that used to be in my skin. "I don't really want to…. and I don't have a date." I admitted. "No one asked you?" He said sounding surprised. "No, people asked me. I just said no." I bit my lip. "Why?" He said as he finished sterilizing things. "Well, there's someo-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. He wouldn't ask who, would he? "The person you want to go with hasn't asked you?" He asked. "We'll, he doesn't go to the school, he's older." I said hoping not to give to much away. He nodded dropping the subject. He walked me down the hall to the waiting room and said good bye. "Where's Lily?" He asked. Had he known I couldn't drive? "Ohh, I walked." I said smiling lightly. It was raining now. "I cant have you walk home in that." He frowned. He looked at the clock. "I get off in a half hour. Do you mind staying here?" He asked. "Yeah, cool." I nodded as I went to sit down. "Where are you going?" He asked catching my arm. "Hmm, to sit?" I said questioning myself. "No, come to my office." He said as he let my arm go. His skin was cold like the last time we touched. Like in my dreams. "o-okay." I stuttered following him back threw the doors. His office was large and like the other offices had glass windows for walls with blinds. He led me in to the couch and as we walked past the windows, he shut the blinds and closed all the doors. "I can stay here until I get paged." he said sitting down. He put his right arm on the back of the couch and I sat in front of it. It was silent for a while. I sat back and I could feel Carlisle's cool skin threw his hospital coat. I closed my eyes and then snapped open when I felt his cold finger tips tracing designs on my shoulder. I stopped breathing and my heart shuddered. "Are you okay?" Carlisle whispered. I looked at his hand. "Dr. Cullen.." I said then I turned my head to face him. He was closer than I thought. Hi scent was intoxicating. My heart stopped this time. "Carlisle.." He corrected. He was looking at me. Not my eyes, but my lips. Out of all the times I was about to kiss someone, they always looked at my lips, or I looked at there's."Carlisle," I said correcting my self after him. "Yes?" He said. He had started to draw on my shoulder again. It was hard to keep my breathing straight. "I.. I…I think I sho-" My words where interrupted by his lips. They where ice cold like his skin. He kissed me hard, but soft at the same time. My heart thumped as his hands where on my waist pushing me closer to him. I soon found my hands in hi hair pulling him closer. A soft moan escaped my lips and his pager went off. We kept kissing till it went off a second time. He pushed me away easily. "I'll be back soon," He said as he kissed me once more on the lips and then he was out the door.I must have been dreaming. There was no way I had just kissed Carlisle Cullen. But I had, and not only had I kissed him, but he kissed me. My heart was still racing and I could feel my blood pumping fiercely threw my veins. I was breathing heavily. Wow. I thought. I kissed, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He returned later kissing me on the forehead. "Hello," He said softly. He twined his hand in mine. We talked about me. We talked about him. He asked me about Lily, about School. I asked him about Work and Alice. Neither of us brought up Esme. It was like she wasn't real. And I was enjoying that fact. He looked at the clock as it hit five o'clock. "Lets go," He smiled at me. We walked to the doors of his office with our hands together then he both untangled them as he opened the door. I smiled at him "Thank you." I said walking in front of him. He check out and we walked to his in the staff parking lot was his gorgeous Mercedes. He opened my door and shut it for me. As soon as he was in with the door shut he pulled my chin close to his face and kissed the tip of my nose. He was so cute! And Romantic, and perfect, and gorgeous. The list goes on. He drove straight to my house I didn't even ask how he knew where I lived. It was probably in my medical chart. He stopped the car in my drive way and looked at me. We watched each other for a few minutes then my heart was pounding. His lips where on mine again this kiss just as perfect as the first. I tired to keep us connected but he was too strong. "I will see you again Mrs. Moon." He smiled. "Thank you very much Dr. Cullen." I smiled back. I got out of the car and ran up to the house. "Where have you been?" Lily asked as I walked threw the door. "Well, Carli- Dr. Cullen, noticed I had to walk.. So he offered to drive me at the end of his shift.." I explain to my sister. "Oh, that was..nice of him." She said. "Yeah, it was." I smiled again. I skipped up stairs and into the bathroom taking another hot shower and processed what had happened today. I knew what happened today, and I wondered if they would happen again. I fell asleep then. Dreaming about Dr. Cullen's and my new secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : 4:30I talked to the Cullen's more that week then I ever talked to them before. Alice Cullen talked to me at lunch today. She asked me about my stitches and about my sister. My hand was fine, a little sore but that's what you get. Lily was as normal as usual. I asked her about Jasper. They had been dating for a while, and ty seemed pretty serious. I ran out of questions about Jasper and her."hmmm.." I started. "How's Carlisle?" I asked I looked away from her face afraid to expose something she didn't need to know. "He's good." She nodded. "He asked me if I invited you to the party, again." She rolled her eyes, "He's probably just trying to be nice." I smiled and then looked at the teacher stopping the conversation. I shouldn't have brought him up. It was much to hard to think. I was craving his kiss by lunch. As I shut my locker my phone buzzed. On the screen of my iphone read..Cullen C1-234-5678-9101My breathing got heavy as I answered the phone. "He-hello?" I said. "Hello Trinnie." He answered. "Dr.C- Carlisle, how did you get my number?" I asked blushing "Alice might have left it around.." He said. I could hear the smile on his face. "Will you be able to make it to your… Check-up, this after noon?" Check-up? What check up? "hmm. What check-up?" He chuckled. "I'll see you at 4:30." The line went dead after that. I stood there probably looking like a dumbfuck. After a few moments I noticed my mouth was open. I shut it and made my way to the lunch room."Trinnie, are you okay?" Alec asked. I had no clue what he was doing here. He didn't go to this school, let alone live in this country! "Alec, why are you here?" I asked. "Im not sure, Jane wanted to see some kid named Edward." Edward Cullen. Him and Bella are tight, we'll I don't think Bella is anymore. They pretty much dry humped all day. Alec and I chatted. We had met once before. He was a cool cat. But he left soon. When I was sure everyone was busy in there conversations I pulled out my phone. _Carlisle. I've been thinking nothing other than you. I have to know your not just yanking my chain. Does this mean something to you.I clicked send and a few seconds later my phone rang. I had turned the ringer on because it was stashed away in my purse. Everyone looked at me as I answered, "Hello.." I said looking around. "Listen baby. I am in for this. Your not just some joke I want this to be real. What I feel when Im with you is so different. I don't know how to describe it." He said. "But.. Es-" he cut me off "Is nothing compared to you. Tell me your coming after school." He said. "I am." I said. They where all still starring. "Say, 'I will come to you at 4:30.'" I sighed. "I will come see you at 4:30." I muttered quickly. "Thank you." He said. I couldn't say anything I just smiled. "I'll see you soon." I ended the call and looked up. "what?" I said before rolling my eyes and getting up. I went to my locker and got my things. I then but on my best act and went to the office. "Mrs. Puddytang." I said, my voice cracked perfectly. "I don't feel so well, I think im going to head home." The short and tubby woman looked up at me. "ohh you look horrible!" She said. "Okay I'll sign you out! Get better!" She was practically forcing me out of the office.I walked out of the school and went down the street. As soon as I turned the corner I dialled the now too well known number. "yes darling?" he answered. "Can you come pick me up?" I asked biting my lip. "I need a drive home, and Lily isn't there.." I smiled. "I'll be right there baby." He said hanging up the phone. I was only waiting for about a minute when the Mercedes flew around the corner. I got in confidently. We drove to my house in silence. He parked the car and we sat there for a few moments. "Can you come in?" I asked looking at him. He smiled and turned off his car. "Of course." He got out of the car and around to my door before I undid my seat belt. "wow, your fast." he just laughed as I got out. He linked out hands as we walked up the drive way. I smiled at him as I opened the unlocked door. "That's not very safe you know." He whispered in my ear. "Who would want to hurt me?" I asked. "What if I do." He chuckled darkly. He shut the door and pinned my against it. "Carlisle.." I said. He ran his cold hand on my thigh. "You wouldn't hurt me." I said breathing heavily. He kissed my jaw and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his and my arms around his neck. We kissed like we had yesterday. We had moved from the entry way to the kitchen. I was sitting on the counter locking my fingers in his hair when I felt his fingers directly on my skin. They where like ice and it got my heart racing. I crushed my lips harder on his. My lips parted slowly as I breathed in his delicious scent. Our foreheads where pressed together as we both breathed heavily. "Wow," I said watching him. He laughed and smiled. "I should go." He said with a frown. "Do you have too?" I asked hoping he would say no. "Yes, Im sorry. I have to go to work." He picked me up and carried me to the couch. He laid me down an hovered above for a few moments. "I'll miss you." I said leaning my head up so I could kiss him again. "And I'll miss you," he muttered lips still touching. We kissed once more before he got up and was out of sight. I laid back on the couch. "4:30.." I smiled. I closed my eyes and tried to get my heart rate to slow to a safe level. I smiled again, leaning my head back. Wanting to scream._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five : , I went at 4:30. It was like what happened before, but in a different setting. I was hoping to receive a note, or call from Carlisle. It had been 4 days and I haven't heard anything from him. Had he gotten over the little things we had been threw? He said what he felt was real. And trust, I felt what he was feeling too. A few more days and no sign of Dr. Cullen. I started to worry. Alice was at school that day, we didn't talk in first, we where having a test. It was lunch when I approached her. "Hmm, hey Alice." I smiled at her. She smiled back friendly like any other day, "Hey Trinnie!" she said my . She sat down and offered me a seat. I sat across from her and played with my fingers. "Hmm. Alice, Is Carlisle okay?" I bit my lip while I asked. I was speaking in a low voice. "Yeah, he's fine. Why?" she asked. That was the thing I was trying to avoid. "Oh. I had a appointment yesterday, and I had to reschedule her it. I was just wonder if he was sick or something." Alice giggled. "No, he's fine." She smiled at me with her pearly whites. I smiled back. "I gotta go get my lunch, I'll be back." I said giggling to my self as I walked away. I had reminded my self of the I waited in the now long lunch line. I pulled out my cell phone. 4 missed calls. I looked threw them each one, '_Dr. Carlisle Cullen 3' I smiled at myself and dialled his number. "Hello love," he said after it rang the first time. "Hey," I smiled at my self. I loved it when he said that. "I get off work early today, Would you like to go out to dinner?" Carlisle Cullen. Just asked me on a date. What do I say?! "Yes!" I said enthused. "I would love to." I said in a lower voice noticing the attention I just drew to my self with my out burst. I picked up a bottle of water and a apple and paid for my food. "I'll pick you up after school and drive you home." He told me. It wasn't a question. "see you soon." I said. "I'll be missing you till then." Then the line went flat. I sat back down at Alice's table with a smug grin on my face. "From the smile on your face, and seeing you on the phone, Im guessing that was Carlisle?" She smirked. My face went cold. I felt my heart stop. "Hmmm. Alice.." I said leaning in. "How much do you know?" She giggled. "More than you think. Lets go." she stood up then grabbed my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked "Just for a walk.." She smiled. Biting my lip and let her lead me out into the not as cluttered hallways. She dragged me threw them untill we reached a bathroom. Se shoved me threw the doors first then followed. "So what are you wearing tonight?" She asked sitting herself onto to the sink. "What do you mean?" I asked eyeing her. Was she a spy?! "When you go out with Carlisle." She said now crossing her legs. "How did you know about that?" I asked stepping forward. "I made the plans." She said like it was obvious. "And you don't care?!" I asked crazed. "Hell no! Esme can go to hell. You think she's nice. Bull shit! She's a biotech!" I had never heard Alice talk like this. "I knew it!" I laughed. _

_Alice and I sat in the bathroom and talked for the rest of the day. "Fuck, They'll call my house!" I breathed sharply. "No they wont. Carlisle will write you a note." She laughed. "I'll be at your house when Carlisle is gone." She laughed when I shut my locker. "I'll see you later Alice." I shook my head. Waiting for me at the front of the school was the back Mercedes. I got in without hesitation. "Hello." He muttered kissing me. "Hey," I smiled as the kissed ended. "Alice knows?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Yeah, she does." He said laughing. "Its not funny!" I said hitting him. And I hurt my self. "ouch!" I said pulling my hand back, "baby, are you okay?" He said leaning over to look at my hand. :"Its only going to bruise." He smiled and kissing it gently._


End file.
